Life vests are known.
There have been previous attempts at providing life vests for disabled people.
There have likewise been previous attempts to provide life vests and other floatation devices which include propelling devices of varying types.
Known U.S. patents include:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,259,201 to Barringer;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,772 to Assawah et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,976 to Pels;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,706 to Fister;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,764 to Bradley; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,782 to Siladke et al.
None of the known devices have proven satisfactory.
It may be seen that there is a need for an improved self-propelled life vest which overcomes the drawbacks of known devices.